If At First You Don't Suceed, Cheat!
by Sin Delacour
Summary: When Remus, Sirus and Peter Bet James that he couldn't make Lily fall for him by the end of the year, he thought it would be easy, but he didn't know his three best friends had made an alliance, with lily's best friends, to get her to turn down James, at
1. Default Chapter

When At First You Don't Succeed, Cheat.  
  
  
  
*** Chapter one. *** Bets  
  
Lily Evens was a normal girl for her age, nothing unusual about her appearance, well maybe her emerald green eyes, but any ways, she went to a perfectly normal school, if your a Wizard or a Witch that is. She was currently packing, for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. She smiled to her self as she heard, "LILY I TOLD YOU NEVER TO PUT ONE OF YOUR FREAKLY BOOKS IN MY ROOM, LET ALONE ON ME BED!" The cry was from Lily's older sister, Petunia, as she flew open Lily's door with a *bang* and threw Slandered book of spells: Grade Seven at the laughing Lily.  
  
"You think it's funny do you?!?" Lily smiled as she watched her sister leave, muttering something about immature.  
  
Lily looked about platform 9-1/3 searching for her best friends, Katie Rachel and Sin. She had the most exciting news, she was head girl! She saw her three best, feminine friends searching for someone also, most likely her. Lily carefully creped up behind them, and kidnapped Rachel, and told her the "plan" and the together they kidnapped Katie and told her, on the count of three jump at Sin ok. Sin looked around not seeing her best friends hiding behind the pole she was leaning on, "Hum, must not of heard them say be right back, oh well." Lily giggled softly and put up her last finger and all three of then jumped out screaming madly, and knocking Sin to the ground. "Still haven't grown up, I see Evens." Lily wiped around seeing her least favorite person, aside from Snap and Malfoy. James Potter. " Hello to you Potter. Head boy I see," She sighed eyeing the badge pined to his robes. "Well I can't always win, and get someone decent as a partner." James coughed as lily walked away, followed by her friends, "SHE CAN'T BE HEAD GIRL, I'M GOING TO DIE, SHE'LL KILL ME IF I DISAGREE!" Remus and Sirus snickered , " Well Jamsie, this problem will not go unsolved, Mooney Wormtail and I have been doing some thinking and planning." James did a fake cough at the words 'Thinking & Planning.' Peter scowled at think but said nothing. "And we challenge you to this: Make Lily Evens fall for you James Potter by the end of the year." "What? Her fall for me? But. but. bu- Fine, if I win?" "You chose your prize. You lose, You publicly emit your defeat at the closing feast at school. Deal? "You got it!" And the four of them left to find a compartment, although Sirus, Remus and peter were slightly behind. "Do you think they told her yet?" Sirus asked in a monotone. "Maybe," smile Remus. They were referring the master plan that they had come up with over the holidays, and with some help from Rachel, Katie and sin of the 'Lily Clan' it would be possible. To get the two most eligible people in Hogwarts to get mixed up in a big web of bets. Whilst James was trying to get Lily to like him, Lily was trying to live though the hole year with out falling for James, and for both to lose would not be an option.  
  
In a compartment on the train, " We have a bet for you," "Ok, Katie, shoot." "Well lily we have this idea, you know how James, likes to have a flavor of the week, well we were thinking, that if he chooses, you (god forbid) you would have to resist at call coasts ok?" Lily smiled, this would be a synch or so she thought. "Sure! What do I win?" "Well if you win you pick your prize, but if you lose, well you have to kiss James at the closing feast ok?" Lily nodded, thinking she had her work cut out for her, James Potter pick her hardly. 


	2. Moves and Rejections

If At First You Don't Succeed, Cheat.  
  
***Chapter 2*** Moves and rejects  
  
The hall was warm compared to out side, 'nice' thought lily, 'I like warm.' She sat down at the table, her friends plopping down to her right. And to her surprise James to her left. "Hello lovely lady, what is new in the land of the beautiful?" James smiled, lily growled, and Katie, Rachel and Sin laughed. "What do you want Potter!?" "To meet you in the Astronomy tower tonight." It was a known fact that James took his "Flavor's of the week or day" up to the tower to snog, or do more adult things, that we'll leave unnamed. "WHAT!" Lily screamed her rage earning odd looks from most of the professors.  
  
Professor McGonagall muttered "I knew you shouldn't have put then together!" To Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"I refuse to do any of the sort with you. Lily shrieked and turned to the still laughing Katie, Rachel and Sin. "KK! RACHIE! SIN! SHUD UP NOW! She heard James sigh behind her, it was simply his problem if Lily would not be apart of his childish games. Deal with it.  
  
* Back to Jamesie boy's POV *  
  
I sighed, oh well, I kinda guessed lily would make my life miserable, it was what she was good at- after all... I thought I'd try I different approach. "Lily?" Her Humm, was a good enough reply for me. I continued, " I was wondering," I paused for effect. "if you'd well, wanna go to the winter ball with me?" Lily glared at me, with that look, you know, "I wish I hippogriff would come and bite off your head" look, I gave her the, you either say yes, or maybe, then yes later look. She got the point. "I'll see." She ignored me for the rest of the evening.  
  
Authors note: Sorry about the short chapter, hope to make them longer ^.~ 


	3. In the eyes of Lily

If at first you don't succeed, Cheat!  
  
Chapter 3- In the eye's of Lily  
  
In the morning, their new schedules were handed out. This gave James something to be pleased about, he had double history with Lily! What a perfect time to pass lily note, and better still, make moves. After brekkie, and when Lily stood up to leave, James bounced up beside her, and harassed- I mean made moves on her the whole way. When they reached the class, Lily grumbled: she knew what was coming, James was going to sit right next to her, and make her life a living nightmare. She was right. It was going to be a long lesson for Lily. About halfway through out the lesson, and a million ignored notes from James later, Lily got very, very sick of James and his smile. She turned and faced him square in the eye. She did this easily, because there was no Binns in the class to stop her, he had, "had to fetch something" and lest moments before. "James," she said in a seductive whisper, leaning close to him, causing him to go slightly cross-eyed. "Yes?" James replied meekly.  
  
"How could you like my to snog you right here? See there is a nice open floor, perfect for a snogging session!"  
  
James contemplated this for a moment, "Sure!"  
  
"You wish!" Lily smiled evilly, leavening even closer, making James think she would really kiss him, before turning back to her notes, leave a disappointed James, with his glasses slightly askew. The rest of the lesson we event less, for James was still awestruck with his near fortune. When he was leaving the class, Sirus caught up to him.  
  
"That Lily tougher then you thought?" He grinned, he had obviously been a spectator for Lily's seductive game.  
  
"Er. Ah. no?" James muttered. He was mad a Sirus for a couple of reasons, one of them being, Lily was being difficult. And now that he was trying to get Lily to fall for him, well believe it or not, James found that he was hoping for Lily to fall for him for more then the bet as his reasons. Worst of all, Sirus was acting like he knew all about it, mind you he probably did. All the better reason to hate him eh? (N/A And there my friends is my Canadian touch.) 


End file.
